customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Looru
Looru is a long-time villain of Hero Factory (yet originally a friend), and a member of The Grax Gang. He is lightning-fast and a force to be reckoned with. Biography A little while ago, when Hero Factory was growing to be the popular organization it is today, Looru was an associate of the many workers. Although he was not manufactured by the factory itself, Looru was assembled in Makuhero city with similar aspects to that of a hero. There was one individual that Looru was often compared to. A rookie hero around the same age as Looru himself, Prazz. The two of them argued often, but never reached the point of an actual fight. As rivals, Looru and Prazz tended to pose themselves over one another. After years of working with the factory, Looru became disappointed with his line of duty. After numerous attempts of joining heroes on missions (some proving very successful), he wasn't satisfied. Like so many other evil-turned heroes, Looru was intrigued by the villains more than the heroes. Eventually he left the company of the factory entirely, although he didn't leave nicely. Leaving Hero Factory Current research shows that Looru left on an ordinary day at Hero Factory. Around noon that day, Looru had apparently released a small number of villains who had struck a deal with him. Looru was clever and stated he was taking them out for reasons unknown (most likely having to do with hero's orders). That wasn't all he did, because he, along with the other villains transferred massive volts of electricity into the main systems of the Assembly Tower, causing the tower's hero building to malfunction from the overflowing electric currents. The damage wasn't too severe, but a number of new heroes created had defects, much to the factory's dismay. Looru and the accompanying convicts made a clean escape that was not noticed until several days after. The Grax Gang Some of the villains Looru broke out of Hero Factory so happened to be part of the Grax Gang, which had been recently growing in popularity with security forces. Of course, Looru was interested in joining for some time, and decided to do so as his way of starting off new. He was a fine addition to the group, showing off his previous hero skills and infiltration tactics very often. One of his most notable feats was his takedown of multiple hero outposts on a developing planet. Abilities and Traits Looru is commonly viewed as very light-hearted and comical. Joking and sometimes acting a bit dumb, he usually doesn't think too hard when it comes to puzzles and problems. Appearance Looru originally had green and black armor, including neon highlights. Over time he was equipped with more yellow and green. When he left Hero Factory and joined the Grax Gang, Looru didn't see much change in his attire, aside from his weaponry and accessories. Equipment Looru has two wristbands, one on each arm, that hold and focus blasts of electricity. Althouth they cannot conduct electrical currents alone, Looru has his power source connedted at nearly all times. If the wristbands were to be used in another way, they could work as charge holders (for appliances, hero cores, etc.) or power bands which help stabalize arm movements in combat. Looru's secondary, and notably more deadly weapon, is a high-energy multi-substance blaster. It is a triple threat, as it can launch long-ranged attacks, melee up close, and shield as well. Looru has this weapon plugged directly into the power source on his back. If something were to occur so that it is cut off, the multiple substances used by it are assumed to malfunction, causing a wild power surge. Looru's most high-tech equipment is actually integrated into his helmet. Not much is known of this technology, but it is said to function almost like a supercomputer. If that is true, then Looru's hero-like brain and abilities, plus the supercomputer helmet give the villain a near doubled advantage over enemies. Stats Maximum value is 25 Gallery DSC02925.JPG DSC02927.JPG DSC02929.JPG DSC02930.JPG Category:Villains Category:Living Villains Category:2013 Category:OonieCacola Category:Green Villains Category:Yellow Villains